


My First Choice

by RumbleFish14



Category: Gossip (2000)
Genre: Dark, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Violence, Rough Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: TRAVIS HAS BEEN RAPING PEOPLE WHO LOOK LIKE THE ONE HE WANTS BECAUSE SHE DOESNT NOTICE HIM...UNTIL ONE DAY SHE DOES





	My First Choice

Travis watched the cops leave the loft with nothing more than they had the first time. He had tried to set up his best friend for the rape and murder of Lena but it hadn't worked. Derrick, his friend had gone to school with her also, same high school but had never noticed him always following her. Then somehow they all started the same college together.

 

It was the perfect plan to get her out of their lives. She had teased him all through high school, never giving herself to him but she loved to flaunt and tease. One night it went to far and he took what he wanted. Drugged her and made her think he was Derrick, getting what he wanted after years of sexual torture she put him through.

 

Derrick had taken the fall back then but was released because there was no direct evidence to link him to the crime. Her family had come after him and Travis being Derricks best friend had his back. Or made it look like he did. 

 

But four years later he was in the same situation he was in back then. Fun, his type of fun had been taken too far and he snapped. Raping yet another woman and leaving her for dead. Only this time she hadn't died, she had somehow managed to crawl out of her crime scene and point the finger at Derrick. It couldn't have been better if he had sat down and planned everything.

 

The last of the cops came out of Derricks room and he put on his best innocent smile and waved them out, "thanks guys!"

 

Derrick slammed the door closed and kicked the door, "I cant believe this is happening all over again man."

 

Travis put his hand up to his mouth to shield his smile, "yeah, its pretty fucked up man. You think she gave them your name?"

 

"I don't even know who she is."

 

"Her name was Monica I think, she's taking one of your classes remember?"

 

Derrick ran his hands through his dark hair, "is she because I don't remember and why would she give my name?"

 

His cock was hard from getting away with yet another rape, one more to add to the notch on his bed post. Growing every change he could find to pick the perfect one and take her, he didnt take no for an answer.

 

The door opened and Derrick was pushed out of the way as his third and second room mate came in. His heart stopped in his chest, his ability to speak was cut off. Everything about her tricked his body, made him feel like he was having a heart attack.

 

"Anne, didnt know you would be back tonight."

 

She smiled and got on her tip toes to kiss the side of his cheek quickly like she always did, "I wasn't but I heard talk at the library and wanted to check on my boys."

 

Travis smiled, she was the perfect woman. The one he could never approach and the reason behind every rape and attack, they all had long dark hair like hers but none of them ever compared.

 

"You boys okay?" She asked, looking them over.

 

Derrick just brushed her off like he always did and went to the mini bar to pour himself a drink, "don't wanna talk about it Anne." He walked towards his room and slammed the door.

 

Anne looked at Travis, "its bad isn't it?"

 

He nodded and stepped forward to help her take her jacket off, inhaling deeply to smell her hair. She always smelled the same to him, honey and vanilla.

 

"Yeah, its bad babe."

 

She groaned and turned towards him, looking over his broad shoulders and that tight little necklace he always wore. No matter what she could always count on him, "I knew it, could feel it the second I was told about this."

 

He licked his lips, looking at her tight shirt and the way her jeans slung low on her hips. It took everything in his power to control himself, to keep from taking her hard and fast, without consent.

 

"He just has bad luck I think."

 

Anne laughed, "honey it's not just bad luck, something is going on with him. You ever stop to think that maybe he did do it?"

 

Travis was screaming inside, jumping for joy at the idea of her thinking it was Derrick and not him, "yeah, I've been thinking about that all night. He just acts weird lately, been sneaking out and staying out too late, coming home drunk."

 

Her eyes widened, "I didn't know about this."

 

"I didn't want you to worry." Travis said, playing his kind and caring act once more, it was more exhausting then he thought it would be.

 

"Oh you are amazing, come here."

 

Travis was pulled into her arms, her head resting on his chest. He groaned and threw his arms around her. Knowing she would be able to feel him hard and ready and she did. 

 

Anne pulled back and looked straight down to see the outline of his cock perfectly through his sweats, "Travis.."

 

He grinned, "I cant help it, I'm surprised this was the first time you noticed."

 

"It isn't the first time I noticed, just didnt want to say anything."

 

Travis smiled, his confidence coming around before he knew it, "oh, and why is that Anne?"

 

"Thought you would shrink away like you usually do."

 

He kept to himself most of them time, only letting his darker self out when he was certain he could get away with it. This time had been too close though. He would need to reel himself in and fight for more control next time but when he was around her, his dominant side just sprouted and he couldnt help it.

 

"You know I'm never that way when its just you and I." He stepped up to her, walking closer as she walked back to the wall. 

 

"Yeah, I noticed that Travis, why?"

 

He put his hands on either side of her head, resting against the wall. "You should know why my sweet, sexy Anne. Ive been trying to get you to notice me for a long time."

 

She smiled, "well you have my attention now."

 

Travis cupped her face roughly and brought his mouth down against hers, forcing her lips open so he could swirl his tongue with hers. Hearing that sexy moan bubble up from her throat just urged him on. His hands had a death grip in her hair. His breath coming in shallow pants whenever he managed to steal a breath.

 

He pulled back and her eyes were hooded and glazed over. She wanted him just like he wanted her. He took her hand and put it to his cock, "do you want this Anne, do you wanna feel how much I want you?"

 

She moaned and rubbed over him, "yes, I want it."

 

Travis put his hands in her dark hair and pulled it hard, hearing her unexpected gasp but the way it made him feel both scared him and turned him on, he was able to let a little of his dark side slip out and not scare her away.

 

"You sure baby, you don't know what I'm into."

 

Anne pushed her hands under his shirt, feeling his soft skin and his hard nipples under her fingers. When she pinched them hard he moaned and swayed towards her, "you trying to scare me away Travis?"

 

He shook his head, "just a warning, what I say goes. With everything, you think you can handle it?"

 

"Do I have a choice?" she asked with a smirk on her face, starting to unbutton his jeans and slip her hand inside to feel the smooth skin of his cock.

 

He grinned, "no, you don't have a choice. Get into my room, now."

 

Anne didnt hesitate to walk quickly up the flight of stairs and headed towards his room. Feeling him behind her even though she couldn't see him. She waited at the door, not knowing why but it was just instinct to stop at his door and wait.

 

He smiled and pulled out the key to unlock it, swatting her ass as she stepped inside. His entire room was cluttered from ceiling to floor with art. Paints laying all around, even the perfect white walls were painted over by him. It was one of the only things that calmed him, well that and some other things but he was getting sloppy.

 

"How wet are you right now Anne?" Travis asked, sitting down in his computer chair and watching her stand by his bed.

 

She groaned and her thighs brushed together, "very wet."

 

He growled, "take those off and show me."

 

She looked down and kicked off her shoes and peeled her jeans down her thighs without a word. Leaving her standing there in her panties, a t-shirt and her bra. Anne watched his blue eyes darken like the night sky, biting his bottom lip like he always did.

 

"Come here and let me feel it." Travis watched her step forward until she was standing within arms reach of him. He reached out and gripped her by the ass, pushing her so she was standing between his legs.

 

"I can smell you already," he closed his eyes and took in her special smell, "spread them so I can see."

 

Anne shifted her legs apart, feeling nervous and excited all rolled up into one hot mess. She had never been this compliant in a sexual situation before but with him it came natural.

 

Travis let his hands trail down her smooth skin until his hand was cupping her pussy, feeling the wetness coating his hand. He moaned and rubbed her roughly with the palm of his hand.

 

"Take my cock out for me Anne, lets see if you can handle my size."

 

Anne breathed through all the lust he brought from her. That sexy, sweet voice of his commanding her to do what he wanted and she found herself wanting to do anything he asked, everything that would keep him here with her. Her hands trembled as she reached forward to unbutton his jeans and peel them back until she could reach in and grabbed his cock.

 

She whimpered when she felt how hard he was, the veins red and angry. But what surprised her the most was how big he was, when she gripped him she couldnt even touch her fingers together. "Big, so big."

 

Travis smiled, "you gonna be able to take it?" he asked but she didnt answer him, he gripped her face with is free hand and jerked her eyes up, "answer me!"

 

Anne jumped at his harsh voice, wetness flooding her panties and soaking his hand. His eyes were angry, "yes, I can handle it Travis."

 

"I don't think you want it Anne," he slapped her hand away from his cock.

 

"Please Travis, I want it so bad."

 

He smiled evilly, "then show me."

 

Anne quickly pulled her panties down until they hit the floor. Next was her shirt and her bra until finally she was naked in front of him. She let her hands squeeze her breasts before moving down to her soaked pussy, moaning as her fingers slid over her sensitive clit.

 

Travis groaned and started to work his cock hard and fast, squeezing each time he came up to his blunt head to make himself yelp from the pain. But he watched her, her fingers gliding across her pussy so smoothly it made him reach out and grab her.

 

"Cant wait for you to go slow, need you up here riding my cock right now." He pulled her up into his lap and watched as she slammed down on him, taking him in all at once. She screamed as he stretched her open wide, slamming his hips up over and over again.

 

"Travis!!"

 

He smiled seeing her body bucking back and forth to keep up with him, "say it again Anne, say it!"

 

"Travis please!!"

 

He shut his eyes, letting her screams soak in for a moment, "tell me what you need girl, tell me!"

 

He fucked up into her hard, her sexy body bouncing on top of his. Her chest slapping against his. He loved the death grip she had on his arm, it hurt so good.

 

"Need you to fuck me Travis!"

 

He grabbed her by the throat and squeezed, never relenting on his punishing rhythm, "the fuck you think I'm doin here girl, I'm fucking you nice and hard."

 

She nodded, "need you to be in control, not me riding you."

 

He growled, "you want me fuck you like that baby, bend you over my desk and pound into this pussy?"

 

Anne's insides fluttered at his words, that dirty mouth of his was going to make her come, "yes, please. Need it hard and fast."

 

Travis slapped her ass until his hand stung and he gripped her by the thighs to stand up and walk her over to his drawing desk. Pushing all his current artwork to the ground and setting her on top of it.

 

He pushed her so she was leaning flat on her back, his hands sliding from her thighs up her sides and to squeeze her breasts, "play with yourself Anne, want you tease yourself while I fuck you."

 

She moaned and moved his hands away to start rubbing on her clit, letting her fingers glide down to where he was buried deep inside her. Feeling how wet his cock was, as he started to pound into her. She let one of her hands slide up to grip the edge of the desk so she didnt keep sliding against it.

 

"Fuck you feel so good baby, been wanting this pussy since the day I saw you." He thrusted along to each word out of his mouth, somehow getting in deeper than he already was.

 

"You should have taken it." Anne moaned, arching her back for him.

 

"Oh, I did baby, just not with you." 

 

"What do you mean?"

 

He pulled her up by the neck and kissed hard, "been fucking ppl who look like you, trying to get you out of my head." He groaned and changed his pace so slow and deep, circling his hips to hit every inch of her.

 

"Those women...?"

 

He chuckled, "yes baby, been after your shit for a long time."

 

Anne didnt know why that turned her on like it did but her pussy flooded for him, "Travis, I feel it."

 

He growled, "I tell you I rape people and think about you and you are close to coming for me, you sick bitch..God I love you."

 

He sucked a nipple into his mouth as he worked his clit with one hand and pounded into her as hard as he could, wanting to get her off so bad so she would scream his name.

 

"Yes Travis, right there....yes!!"

 

He felt her explode on his cock, squeezing him deeper and it took his breath away, "Anne, oh God...shit!!" 

 

Travis shot his load deep inside her pussy, his eyes rolling back into his head and his toes curling. It was the best, mind blowing orgasm he had ever had and he didnt want it to end but his body gave out on him. Leaning onto her body, licking the sweat off her.

 

"Fuck, you were so much better than those other ones."

 

Anne looked at him, "did you really do it?"

 

He nodded and kissed her, "they are all teases, flaunting their shit but not giving it up. They deserved it."

 

She nodded, "I agree, but you wont do that now that you have me right?"

 

He shook his head, "fuck no, unless you wanna try it sometime."

 

She brushed his hair back from his face, "only if you do."

 

He laughed, "oh, we are gonna get into a shit load of trouble baby."


End file.
